


The Morning After

by UpRising



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 17.01.2016Steve makes breakfast. (German)





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Pancake, Einhorn, Waschbär, Baum, Milch  
Für WinterSoldier

 

Ein süßlicher Geruch breitete sich in der Wohnung aus und drang langsam bis ins Schlafzimmer vor, wo sich Bucky nur langsam wieder zu bewegen begann. Die Rollläden waren herunter gelassen, sodass das helle Licht der Mittagssonne nicht hinein strahlen konnte, wofür Bucky tatsächlich dankbar war, als er ein paar Mal blinzelte und sich dazu zwang seine Augen irgendwie zu öffnen. Sein Mitbewohner war tatsächlich rücksichtsvoll. Fast schon ekelhaft, aber nett.  
  
Knurrend stieß er die nun viel zu warme Decke von sich und mühte sich aus dem Bett, im Halbdunkeln nach einer Jogginghose suchend, welche hier irgendwo am Boden liegen sollte. Es wurde gestern eindeutig viel zu spät, aber was sollte man machen. Ein Job war nun einmal ein Job und zur Zeit konnte er einfach nicht wählerisch sein.  
Kurzerhand wurden die mittellangen Haare mit einem Zopfband hinauf gebunden, ehe er sich schleppend aus dem Zimmer bewegte und Richtung Küche marschierte, von wo der angenehme Geruch kam. Natürlich stand dort Mister Sonnenschein höchstpersönlich, frisch geduscht und nur mit Trainingshose und Tanktop bekleidet. Dieser Typ war einfach furchtbar. Viel zu muskulös, zu fleißig, zu begabt, zu…perfekt einfach.  
Knurrend lehnte sich Bucky von hinten an ihn und blickte über dessen Schulter auf die Pfanne vor ihm, in welcher ein kleiner, jedoch ebenso perfekt aussehender Pancake vor sich hinbruzelte.  
  
„Morgen~“, gab Steve viel zu motiviert von sich, was Bucky genervt seufzen und Steve darauf hell auflachen ließ. Schnell wurde der fertige Pancake aus der Pfanne gehoben und die Pfanne von der heißen Fläche geschoben, ehe sich Steve zu ihm umdrehte und das schläfrige Gesicht vor sich genau betrachtete. „Du bist gestern spät heimgekommen, huh? Augenringe wie ein Waschbär…“  
„Warum bist du nur so unglaublich fürsorglich, Steve. Es ist anstrengend und nervig und…“ „Und ich werde niemals damit aufhören, hörst du?“, konterte Steve sofort, legte seine Arme um Buckys Hüfte und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihn auf die Stirn küssen zu können. „Hast du schön geträumt?“  
„Von Einhörnern und Zuckerwatte“, antwortete Bucky sarkastisch und verdrehte seine Augen, ließ die Zärtlichkeiten jedoch unkommentiert zu. Leise lachend verdrehte Steve die Augen und löste seinen Griff, um sich wieder dem Essen zuwenden zu können. „Holst du Milch raus, für den Kaffee?“  
  
Seufzend und sogar leicht schmollend nahm Bucky Abstand und öffnete den Kühlschrank, um nach der Milch zu suchen. Als er sie gefunden hatte, nahm er Geschirr aus den Kästen und deckte den Tisch. Lange dauerte es nicht mehr, bis die Pfanne im Abwasch landete und Steve mit einem Teller voller warmer Pancakes sich zu Bucky gesellte, die Flasche Sirup skeptisch betrachtend, welche dort auch am Tisch stand.  
„Du weißt, dass unglaublich viele Bäume deswegen gerodet werden, nicht wahr?“ „Mach dir nicht ins Hemd, Steve. Wenn‘s dich stört, dann iss es nicht“ „Warum bist du so schlecht gelaunt, Bucky? Hätte ich dich mit einem Kuss wecken sollen?“ Bucky rümpfte die Nase etwas und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Ich bin…einfach nur müde, okay? Brauche heute nur ein wenig Ruhe“, erwiderte er leise und nahm sich sofort etwas vom Essensteller, um sich abzulenken.  
  
Lächelnd streckte Steve seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Buckys Knie. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns später einfach zusammen auf die Bank kuscheln und uns ein paar Filme ansehen, hm? Wir machen uns Popkorn und bewegen uns den ganzen Tag nicht mehr“  
Kurz zögerte Bucky etwas, schenkte Steve danach jedoch ein kleines Lächeln. „Das klingt gar nicht so schlecht…“  
Dieser Idiot wusste wirklich immer, wie er ihm den Tag immer wieder versüßen konnte. Hoffentlich würde er sich niemals ändern.


End file.
